The Coldest Heart
by bryblumer120
Summary: It's cheesy. It's Tristan and Rory. A bunch of songfics tied together that follow a plot. Some crazy drugage goingons. R&R please.


_**So yup. I never finish stuff. But this one's done! I did it BEFORE I posted it so I don't have people like…mmmkay I wanna eat your face. Because I do have a whole…posting issue. But that is no longer true! At least…with this story insert cheesy grin, wink, and double thumbs up **_

_**Macky! Woot! I finished one! So you can't like rape me backwards; sideways; and forwards in Deutsch Klasse! **_

* * *

It was one of those things where she'd rather be eating nails than staying at this party. Unfortunately for her though, her mother demanded that she stay until at least 1:30 in the morning. Lorelai had no other choice than to demand her to socialize. Maybe that would make her return to her old self.

After Dean broke up with her, everything changed. She spent hours upon hours in her room studying, sometimes refusing to come out for days at a time. No one knows what happened that night, but Lorelai was doing everything in her power to get the old Rory back. The one that used to be fun and happy.

Rory knew what Lorelai was trying to do, and she knew that Lorelai only made her stay because she loved her. Lane was no condolence to her anymore, and Lorelai was hoping that she would make new friends after meeting different people.

She didn't want new friends though, and she didn't want to be approached. All these parties were spent sulking in corners, quietly sipping soda and glaring at anyone who came to close.

Anyone but him that is.

It was obvious he was keeping an eye out for her; always watching her to make sure she didn't spin out of control. Rory was anything but dumb; she knew he loved her, that he always loved her. Even as he stayed in his corner, shooting up with his friends, Duncan and Bowman, he watched her. And she knew. Because a high Tristan DuGrey was an open Tristan DuGrey.

But during this night, and at this party, something changed from the always watching Tristan DuGrey. He wanted to do more than just watch. He didn't want to get stoned off his ass today, he just wanted to hold the blue-eyed girl that he loved so much. Make her pain go away for the first time in so long.

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

Walking up behind her as she leaned against the wall, he circled his arms around her tightly. "I'm tired of waiting, Rory," he muttered into her ear, gently kissing the cuff.

She didn't tense up or push him away, for the first time in their relationship. Instead; she turned in his arms, her big blue eyes looking into his. "Waiting for what, Tristan? I have nothing to give."

Shaking his head, he placed his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes, "You have so much, Rory. Everything I could possibly want."

She scoffed, looking away, trying not to think of all the different blues that came to mind when she looked into his eyes. She was nothing, and she knew it. He had no reason to want her, need her, or love her like he did.

But he did, and she hated him for it. He made her have to stay attached to the world. He pulled her back into reality night after night, his eyes watching her and holding her from the nothingness she so very much wanted to become._  
_

_Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue  
_

Shaking her head, she tried to gently extract herself from the strong arms wrapped around her waist. He just couldn't see the empty shell that she had become, and she knew once he did, his heart would break in two.

He didn't let her go, though. Instead, he tugged her closer and lowered his mouth to hers, pushing her against the wall. When Rory didn't refuse his ministrations, but kissed him back, Tristan started gently nipping her bottom lip, asking for access.

Rory knew she should push him away, slap him in the face maybe, but her mind wasn't processing very well at the moment. She was too distracted by the wonderful things Tristan was doing to her with a simple kiss. So she opened her mouth for him and then raked her hands through his hair.

When oxygen was pertinent to survival, Tristan pulled away, a smile on his face. "That's what I'm tired of waiting for, Rory. And I'm not about to wait any longer."

_  
This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down_

Rory smiled softly at him, feeling happier then she had in a long, long time. It was surprising that after being empty for months, one simple kiss brought her back to life. If anything, she was happier than before, even though she knew it wouldn't last any longer than one night. Tristan didn't do permanent, no matter how much he loved her, and he would never keep himself tied down to one girl when he had a reputation to look after. _  
_

Tristan, on the other hand, was giddy with excitement. The saying that "Today is the first day of the rest of your life," never meant anything to him until 15 minutes ago. He wasn't letting her go, he knew he wasn't letting her go, no matter how much she tried to pull away.

She was his now. After two years of watching her, she was finally all his. Nothing was about to take that from him.

He looked down at her, smiling softly at the gentle blush on her cheeks. "Do you understand, finally?" he asked.

Rory shrugged, smiling back at him. She didn't answer, but reached up and pulled his head back to hers. She had one night with him; one night to finally make her feel alive again, and she wasn't going to pass that up.

_  
This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue  
_

The couple spent at least a half hour leaning against the doorway, lost in each other. Nothing could distract the pair; not the blaring music, the drunken teens sobbing over their drinks, not even the group of guys in the corner bellowing for Tristan to come back and take another one of the white pills they coveted so highly.

After what felt like hours to the two, Tristan grasped onto Rory's wrist tightly, pulled away from her searing mouth, and began leading her out of the crowded house.

"Tristan! Where are you taking me!?" she called as he drug her down the street to where his green Hummer sat, laughing brightly.

He turned back to her, a smile on his face, "You'll see!" he stated as he helped her into the car, shutting her door before running over to his own side of the vehicle.

After pulling the car out of the road and getting out of the neighborhood, Tristan looked over at Rory with a smile on his face, then reached for her hand and clasped it tight between his own.

"You're crazy, Tristan! Where are we going?!" exclaimed Tristan as the zoomed past the "Leaving Connecticut" sign. It didn't even feel like they were in the car long at all. Rory was lost in Tristan's touch, as his thumb grazed up and down her palm, sending tingles all through her body.

"You'll see, Rore. I promise you'll like it." was all he said.

_  
We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)  
And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue_

About an hour past before Tristan turned the car off at their final destination. Rory helped herself out of the car before Tristan had a chance to run around to get her door, and the view before her struck her speechless.

He had driven right onto a tiny beach, that was surrounded by a thick marsh. Off in the distance, across the bay, a tiny town could be seen. All the stars seemed to be magnified a thousand times, and the smell of the ocean seemed to seep right through her.

It was the perfect place.

As Rory's eyes searched the beach, Tristan came up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I want this to last, Rory." he muttered gently.

Like she had earlier that evening, Rory turned in his arms, bringing her arms around his neck, "What's this?" she asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence created by the nature surrounding them.

"Us." he said simply, a smirk on his face.

Biting her lip, Rory looked down, trying not to smile. Tristan made her feel, which is more than anyone else can say, and he wanted to stay with her. To be with her.

It was exactly what she needed in life.

_Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue_

"I want us too," she whispered, a tiny grin on her face. Tristan's face broke into a huge smile, all previous coldness that Rory had ever experienced from him gone.

"I'll keep you happy," he promised, his cerulean eyes sparkling.

Rory nodded, then pulled Tristan to the ground with her. Placing herself into his lap, she snuggled against his chest, kissing him swiftly.

"I know," she muttered, before kissing him once again.

The only thing that worried her was the ability Rory had to keep Tristan happy. Because everyone knew it was easier said than done. But Rory didn't focus on that at the moment. All she wanted to do was kiss him, and feel loved for the first time in what felt like forever.

_If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)_

* * *

_**Yes, I am aware that the cheese/emotastic factor is like super duper duper high...**_

_**but that's a-okay!**_

_**I vote you all comment and we'll all have a great time. Mmmmkay?**_

_**thanks bunches**_

_**-bryer-lynn-**  
_


End file.
